Forgotten
by Jounouchi123
Summary: He wanted to be forgotten,to be a sacrifice; because he wanted to change the past so he did that. I know not good summery :(


**Hey people! This is my first fiction for DGM :D Hope you like this idea, I know at first it will be confusing but in the next chapters hopefully you will understand.**

**I don't own D-gray man **

**And please tell me what you think if it's interesting or not to know how to improve it thanks! **

**Pairing: LavixAllen (Laven) **

**Enjoy! **

_Memory part 1_

_There was a terrible chaos everywhere, he couldn't remember where he was, or why he was crying as if he was about to lose someone dear to him; as if he was human; because he isn't supposed to have these emotions… he is a bookman, but why he couldn't remember this, there was a soft melody being played, someone was singing too and he was crying because of the sound, because of the song and lastly for this person. He saw the town or the Island (he couldn't remember the name), he just watched as how everything was being rebuilt, he watched as everything was destroyed being whole again, just because of this melody, because of this person who was singing._

_Then everything went back to normal, the town was back with no single destruction. _

His eyes opened slowly and winced slightly from the sound of his alarm o'clock… he turned it off, he blinked a couple of times and then yawned, today was the first day of his new high school 'Black order' was its name, lately he has been having these weird dreams and (sometimes visions), and when he wakes up, he couldn't remember anything, just the sound of a beautiful melody yet haunting.

He shrugged and then went to dress his uniform and went to check his mail box, he went outside his mansion yes mansion he wasn't bookman for nothing. Bookman was a well known family around the world, this family was known to be a very powerful and rich too, and it was known because they know everything that happened, any information you need just ask the bookman but bookman can't tell you it's one of their rules. As he reached outside he opened his mail box and took the envelops, and he smiled as he saw all these letters were addressed to him, being a popular guy was really a wonderful thing. He truly loved his fans and replayed to everyone. He likes to walk in the morning, even though he have his own chauffer to drive him anywhere he want to go but he didn't need to bother anyone and he loved walking with his friends so he started walk. But he stopped suddenly because of this sudden pain inside his head…

-_Memory part 2_

_He didn't know how, but his body was moving in its own, like some power was controlling him, but he could see his face, he is fighting and kicking, throwing punches at this person said person who was trying to avoid it all. Calling his name" Lavi, Lavi Please wake up I am your friend, I am yours" That person said. But Lavi didn't want to hear, didn't need any friend, and didn't need anyone to love him… he is a bookman, he lives to record history, "Lavi it's me Allen please I don't want to fight with you," _

_He was afraid from himself as he watched this memory or a dream, he wasn't sure, that person knew him but he didn't know him why? He didn't know and that's frustrated him. His head hurt from this pressure, he watched as himself moving his lips to speak to this person._

"_I don't need comrades, you are neither my friend nor my lover, you are nothing to me and I hate you so much" _

_His heart broke and he started to tremble as he watched himself being so cold, so controlled. _

_Yet the person still wanted him, still fought for him, he saw as himself started to form flames, fire was everywhere. _

"_**Stop this, no don't show me" **_

_He saw as this person with the white hair; hold him, telling how much he loved being near him…_

_**No, I can't take it anymore stop it **_

_He just passed out from the pressure and the exhaustion from seeing all of this. He couldn't take it anymore so he sank deeply in his black world not noticing the worried person who saw him fainted in the real world. _


End file.
